No Matter What
by bulldogodiva
Summary: After having a fall out with his family Legolas ventures into the deep forests Mirkwood, only to discover there is grave danger in store for the lone elfing.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Background:

Legolas is the equivalent age to a 17(ish) year old human. He lives in Mirkwood with his father, his mother, and three brothers. The oldest and the crown princes name is Namirn, the second and the mischievous one's name is Simcha, and the second youngest (the one that is older than Legolas – cause he is the youngest) is called Cenuzla.

They all live in Mirkwood with Thranduil (his mother's name is Rifcha). Mirkwood has relatively good relations with Rivendell and Lorien. The story takes place in the fall starting in Mirkwood…

Summary:

After having a fall out with his family Legolas ventures into the deep forests Mirkwood, only to discover there is grave danger in store for the lone elfing.

Warnings:

 Serious torture – especially (I guess you could consider him a child) child torture

 Rape

 Emotional manipulation and torture

 That's it for now – but you have been warned

Disclaimer:

I own nothing – I made up Legolas' brothers and some inhabitants of Mirkwood. So far that is all I claim ownership to.

 the 'R' rating is for future chapters

On with the story

A slight tickle in his left ear was all that it took to throw Legolas' concentration and force the arrow he had fired to miss its target. With a defiant scowl, his wiped his head around and glared at the chuckling elves behind him. His older brother Simcha smiled innocently at him, tilting his head slightly to the side, desperately trying to hide a smirk.

"Why, Legolas, I do believe you missed your target! This is terrible!"

With a sigh Legolas turned and stomped towards the target to retrieve his misplaced arrow. As he walked away from his brother and their friends, a small smile formed at the corners of his lips. He knew that somehow he would get his revenge on Simcha… ideas were already flowing through his mind.

As Legolas pulled the arrow from the outer ring of the target, he heard the dinner bells beings sounded.

"Come on Legolas," Nhan, one of the guardian elves who accompanied the princes to the archery fields, "I am starving!" As Legolas caught up to his friend, they both fell into a comfortable trot towards the dinning hall. The chilly October wind urged them on through the luscious green gardens and into the open palace. As the two entered the dinning hall, they saw that Simcha and their other friends who has been outside were eagerly telling the story of how the promising young royal archer missed his target. With a sigh Legolas turned and walked towards his vacant seat next to his other older brother.

All of Mirkwood's royal family shares the sharp and good looking features which made them all very desirable. Sitting at the head of the table was the elfin king, his long blonde hair held back by a series of braid signifying his status in the kingdom. His sharp blue eyes were locked on those of his eldest son. Namirn, like his father, had long dirty blonde hair that was also held back by many, less elaborate braids. His sharp jaw line was tense, reflecting on the seriousness of the conversation. As Legolas turned his gaze upon Thranduil's next son, Simcha, who had returned to his position near the head of the table. Although he was also blonde and blue eyed, Simcha held one feature, which neither of his brothers had – a constant smile. Simcha was always finding methods to stir up controversy, much to his parent's dismay.

On the other side of the table, Legolas' mother Rifcha, sat at Thranduil's side. Her stunning cascading blonde hair mostly resembled Legolas' own locks. Her deep blue eyes reveal the true nature of her soul and her heart. She seemed to be pure goodness. At her side sat Legolas' last brother, the middle youngest. Cenulza was almost exactly like his mother. His passion lay in the practice of medicine and even at this young age (about 25 in human years) his still allowed him to study among the greatest and learn from personal encounters with them, namely the great Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Legolas had sat himself next to Cenulza and began listening to the conversation of the table.

"I don't expect them to try anything any time soon. They are still far too weak from their previous battles. Though you are right," Thranduil added, as Namirn was about to interrupt, "we must not exclude their threats and the dangers they could impose on us."

"I strongly recommend, Adar, that we strike them while they are weak and defenseless. They will learn to fear us and thus leave us alone. The problem will never have a chance to prove dangerous." Namirn retorted back to his father. The two had been discussing a growing threat that a band of humans who resided uncomfortably close to Mirkwood's capital, posed. They were the barbarian type who settled their profession in slavery. The elves had grown more and more uncomfortable with the humans so close, especially after one of the elves overheard the humans talking about how nice it would be to have an elvin slave.

Thranduil closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly.

"I do not wish to discuss this now. We need not for the whole of Mirkwood to hear of this. I will speak with you later Namirn. In the mean time," Thranduil looked closely at all of his children, making eye contact with each, "I will have non of you venture beyond the border guard stations. No questions!"

The brothers looked at each other and mentally decided that for once they would actually obey their father. Namirn stole and extra glance and his baby brother, as if to say '_that goes for you too, Legolas, I know how much trouble you can get yourself into, little one!_' Legolas knew that his brother was not being nasty but mixing his humor with his genuine concern. Legolas gave him a brief smile and turned towards the smell of the fresh food, which was being brought to the table at that moment.

Legolas did not, however, miss the terrified look that his mother shared with his father. Something in her eyes sparked a twinge in Legolas' heart – she was afraid of her children falling prey to the human traps. In her heart she knew that, regardless of how strong, physically or mentally, her children were, the greedy humans would break them, painfully.


	2. Chapter 2: Radical Actions

Same disclaimer and all the stuff from the first chapter

A few weeks have passed

Legolas lightly rapped on his father's study door. He hoped that he wasn't too late – his father had commanded his children's presence for a serious meeting of some sort. Legolas concluded that it was probably dealing with the "human" situation as they had come to call it.

"Enter, Legolas" He heard his father reply. He slowly pushed the door open and meekly looked all his brother's clam gazes. With an apologetic smile towards his parents, he took his seat on the couch next to Cenulza.

"Now that Legolas has graced us with his presence – we will being our discussion. After talking at length with your mother, children, we have decided that it is in your best interest to stay within the borders of Mirkwood until these humans leave. Now – wait for me – before you protest, Simcha, listen to our reasoning." With a stern glance to each of his son's faces he began again, "As you know these humans are slavers, they will capture anyone, elf, man, or dwarf. I will not allow any of you four to be captured. And I refuse to allow the risk!"

Amid the moans and groans of "Adar!" and "That's not fair!" the elves began to quiet. After reviewing amongst themselves they all saw the logic of Thranduil's argument. None of the young elves had the desire to be captured, they all understood that once and elf was made a slave to humans – there is no return for the unfortunate elf.

As his sons got up and began to leave, Thranduil noticed that Legolas did not move from his location. His youngest son held a fore long look upon his face. With a quick glace at Rifcha, Thranduil patiently waited for his son to begin.

"Ada – I know that you have done this in our best interest but I do not understand how I can continue my archery practice with the other warriors. I need to train with the other's if I am to join Nhan's platoon." Legolas looked up longingly at his father.

"Ahhhch… Legolas, you understand that I am doing this in the best interest of our family. I do not mean to hinder you in your training. I am sure that the more local archery fields will be adequate for your training until the humans move. It is a consequence, though, that we all must accept."

"But Adar – I will not be accepted into the platoon unless I train with the others! It is necessary for me – please make this one exception! Seas…" Legolas, still young enough, drew out his best pouting look and bared his most pathetic face towards his father. Its effect on the elf king had the opposite. Thranduil saw Legolas' immature attitude, which he was using to try and get what he wants as a true indication to Legolas' immaturity.

"Legolas! When I say no – I mean no. You have just shown me that you are too young to follow your own father's orders! How are you expected to obey a platoon leader in battle if you cannot even follow your father's orders? You are too young to be even going out on your own. You will remain in the palace just like each of your brothers."

Just as Legolas was about to open his mouth and protest his father added a quick – "No Exceptions!" Now Legolas truly had a depressing look upon his face. With a pleading glance at his mother, Legolas began to realize there was no hope. He would never be accepted into Nhan's platoon. He would never finish his training as a boarder warrior!

With childish tears glistening in his crystal eyes, Legolas turned swiftly on his heels and flew out the door. With a deep sigh Thranduil turned and looked at his wife.

"You were not exactly sympathetic to his situation, Thranduil. You could have shown more support." Rifcha said softly

"You always support his side, I thought that we both agreed that it was unsafe for them to leave the castle, all of them."

"I still agree with you, my love. All I am saying is that you could have shown more sympathy to him – think about it. If you were that age then I doubt that you would have been very happy if your father made those kinds of restrictions."

"… You're right; I just don't think he realizes how dangerous slavers are. I will try and talk to him tonight. Don't worry love."

* * *

Legolas had stalked all the way to his room. Wiping furiously at the tears in his eyes, he swung his door open and slammed it shut behind him. He began to pace in front of his luxurious bed. His were feet carrying him swiftly over the green rug that lined most of his wooden floor. With a sign of defeat he flung himself onto his feather soft forest colored bed, he knew that he was acting childish but if they still refused to consider him as an adult then he could damn well act like a child if he wanted to.

Softly he curled over onto his side. Crawling gently underneath the covers he curled his fists underneath his chin and tilted his head towards the dying sunlight.

_'You could always just leave…'_ the thought quickly entered his head. Suddenly he bolted up right. That was true. He would just leave. Just to go practice and be back before anyone had a chance to notice he was gone.

He swiftly sprung out of bed and paced around his room gathering his long practice bow and a quiver filled with narrowly sharpened training arrows. He quickly walked to his balcony and stole one glance back towards the comfort of his room. _'Remember that it is dangerous out there. Father ban us from leaving for a reason!'_ his brighter conscious fought for control over the young elf's actions before he left it all behind.

With a dashing grin and made his face marvel in beauty, Legolas leapt from the window into the nearest tree. Quickly and quietly he made his way through the forests within Mirkwood's boarders and traveled closer to the training fields. Small birds raced beside him as he dashed through the trees. He knew exactly where he was going and allowed his feet to naturally guide him to his location.

As he stepped into the clearing, he noticed calmly that the birds never followed him onto the field as they usually would and the forest had grown quiet. He swiftly trotted over about a 100 yards from the target. Raising the first arrow to his bow, he began his session of launching one arrow after another into the indented target.

After a while, Legolas' eyesight began to be impaired from the fading sunlight. With a disappointed sigh he put down the bow and walked to the target to remove his arrows. Suddenly a movement in the forest to the right of him stopped him about half way to the target. His bow lay useless behind him, and his arrows lay useless in front of him. It was a 50-yard dash to either weapon but neither would serve him well without the other. Laughing at his own unease, Legolas continued his walk towards his target. _'The animals are probably watching me shoot.' _Legolas reasoned.

Then about 20 yards from the target, a human appeared from behind the tree the target was nailed to. Slowly more and more humans appeared in all the woods around him.

"Looky, looky! Looks likes we got us a pretty lil' elf slave." The man said in a gruff voice. Legolas quickly lowered himself into a defensive position – realizing that there was going to be no easy way out of this – if there was a way out of this at all. Quietly cursing his radical decision to come by himself, Legolas prepared to fight.

* * *

Ok – I am much better at writing torture cause that is what I enjoy more and I never put much thought into the beginning of my story… just the good stuff.

Thanks to my reviewer – as you ordered my lady


	3. Radical Reactions

The battle was over before it began. The young elf's skills were impressive but certainly no match for the many grown men. Legolas grunted desperately as he felt the sting of a blade against his left thigh. Stumbling to regain his balance, he stole a glance at his opponents. The men had formed a tight circle around him, but yet as he now tried to stand up tall he saw their sneering faces. But, surprisingly enough to him, none struck again till he had regained his balance. Suddenly the butt of a sword handle struck Legolas in the side of the head and he fell. Legolas quickly tried to roll of his side and onto his stomach, but a swift kick to his torso prevented that. Another kick landed on his unprotected back, forcing all the air out of the elf's lungs. Gasping for air, he tried again to roll over. "I think it's trying to get away, cap'n." A particularly large man chuckled. The man reached down and grabbed a hold of Legolas' thin tunic and practically lifted him of the ground. Once Legolas was at eye level with the tall man, he spat weakly in his face. With a roar, the man threw Legolas back to the ground and proceeded to stomp on the young elf. Legolas grinded his teeth as he felt the heels of the heavy man crunch down on his body. He felt as if his back was being trampled by a warg. The surrounding men had started laughing at the display, cheering their companion on. Finally after what seemed like forever to Legolas, what seemed like the leader of this group stepped into the ring of men and signaled for the beating to stop. He kneeled down close to Legolas' head. Legolas felt pain and fear crawl up his spine; he squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath. "You'll learn respect, Elf. I promise you that." With that said the leader leaned down and spat directly into Legolas' face, then followed the saliva up with a loud slap across his face. Slowly Legolas brought his hand up to touch the sensitive skin on his cheek. 'Don't cry, just don't cry' he begged with himself. Tears, threateningly, filled the bottoms of his eyes. He was to scared to open his eyes and try to blink them away, so he left them to moist his long eyelashes. At that moment he strongly wished he had never left his room. Why didn't he listen to his father? 'Ada, please come find me, seas.' "Tie the elf, and move out. We don't want to run into anything else tonight. We leave Mirkwood tonight." The leader commanded. The men began to disperse, but three remained surrounding Legolas, one being the large man who had beat him. Legolas quickly wrapped his arms around his aching body, his natural survival methods were telling him not to allow himself to be bound by these men. But as the young elf tried to tighten his grip around his knees, the men began to brutally grip his wrists and ankles. The two men near his head each grabbed an arm and pulled upwards, they easily pried his arms off his knees. Legolas' whole upper body was lifted off the ground, and his shoulders, already bruised from the beating, spread pain throughout Legolas' torso. The large man at Legolas' feet laughed as he pulled a rough rope from his belt loop. Legolas' eyes widen as he saw the course rope, and he began to struggle anew. Fear filled every crevice of his body, and completely consumed him; he began to hyperventilate as he pulled and kicked. With another laugh, the man at his feet grabbed hold of both Legolas' feet. He began to bind Legolas' ankles together with the painful rope, no matter how much Legolas tried to kick his feet, he could not stop the man. Soon his ankles were bound and he was left defenseless to stop them from binding his hands. The two men forced his unprotected wrists together and pushed them towards the man holding the rope. Legolas was now bound hand and foot and dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Still panting, Legolas felt tears fill his eyes again. He heard their jeering laughs in the background as he sent his eye skyward. With growing fear Legolas realized that he could not see the stars. Clouds covered them all up, then suddenly Legolas felt a terrible pain at the back of his head and all went dark. ------------------- Sorry… 


End file.
